The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in which a pn-junction is provided in a semiconductor wafer of a first conduction type by providing doping atoms of a second conduction type, which is opposed to the first conduction type, via a first main face of the wafer, subdividing said wafer into individual semiconductor bodies having a pn-junction between and substantially parallel to two opposing connection faces, connecting said connection faces to connection bodies by means of a connection layer and covering the semiconductor bodies with a glass. The invention also relates to a glass-covered semiconductor device.
Such a method is used to manufacture devices which are also referred to as glass-drop diodes or implotec diodes. Such diodes can very suitably be used for applications in which very good passivation, hermetic sealing of the semiconductor body, sturdiness or resistance to high temperatures is important. The semiconductor device manufactured by means of said method comprises a semiconductor body with a pn-junction which extends completely parallel to one of the connection faces of the semiconductor body. Each of the connection faces is connected to one side of the pn-junction. The connection faces, and hence both sides of the pn-junction, are connected to connection bodies serving to enable the semiconductor device to be electrically connected, for example, to a printed circuit board. The glass passivates the semiconductor body and the pn-junction and forms a barrier against moisture.
The English-language summary of Japanese patent application JP 57-104270 discloses a method of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph.
A disadvantage of the above-described method in accordance with the prior art is that it leads to a relatively high percentage of rejects in the manufacture of the semiconductor device.